mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilian
Surprisingly in history, Kilian The Blood Rose is one of the most evil of men to exist. Evil enough to be cursed with vampirism by the gods themselves, neither bitten nor born, he was created out of his sins to be immortal. Personality Having lived for five hundred years after the death of his parents, and his brothers Mikael, Robb and Jace sent forward in time, Kilian felt nothing more than hatred. With dark arts, his skill is considered legendary, even creating a new plane of existence (The equivalent of Dragon Age's "Fade"). Due to the death of everything he had known, he felt that the realm would be a paradise, a "Garden" or "Playground" he calls it. Kilian especially shows a loathing for demons that he himself have not created, displaying impatience and loathing towards natural demons. However despite all this he still shows a soft spot for all of his brothers. He shows it enough to fake a sane attitude when they are around, enough to be convincing to everyone. Anyone who harms his brothers, in his eyes are worse than dead once he punishes them. He also loves his brothers to the point of pretending his once flourishing duchy of Lyonia still exists, going as far as using illusion magic to make it look like a bustling place instead of ruins. Otherwise, he usually keeps himself isolated from society. History Early Life, Childhood, Teens, Young Adulthood, and Many Centuries Past. 500 years ago, Kilian was born as the oldest son of Duke Sebastian and Duchess Lucia Agallon. Living alongside his younger brothers Robb, Mikael, and eventually Jace. He witnessed many events through childhood. He, like the rest of his brothers and family had lived a wonderful, wealthy and comfortable life. For a while, he lived happily, until the 17 year old Kilian witness with his own eyes, the banishment of Mikael. He and Robb both tried to defend Mikael, but to no avail he left. When his brother, Robb left to join the religious temples, he grew interested in the dark arts, and most particularly: The creation of life. Delving into the universities as one of the most prominent students, he used the resources to research endlessly, many new spells and magic types. However, when he grew the ability to create a portal to a blank space of nothingness. When he showed it off to his mentors, they banished him. Before he was banished a prophecy of unknown had rose into his visions. The only thing that Historians know of that prophecy when studying the subject of Kilian is that two of his brothers went missing, and his youngest brother sent into stasis by an unknown cause. In reality, what truly happened was that Mikael and Robb were sent 500 years forward into time while Jace only barely aged in his stasis.During the rest of the time he spent waiting, Kilian began to delve even more into the dark arts, figuring out creation magic and began work on his new realm. (In fact, he also requested that the dragon prince Rhaego, and the Demon King Luzarios to train Mikael and Robb on magic for a few years before returning to their own time.) It is said that the gods gave him the curse of immortality and vampirism, for trying to surpass the gods. As his new plane of existence was created, he did a heavy amount of work. Killing countless numbers of people to add them as souls, and new additions to his "Garden". He killed most of the vampires he came across with the exception of his new bloodline, the Agallon bloodline which is now one of the most widespread throughout the world. He waited endlessly for his brothers to catch up with him in time, and for Jace to wake up. The Present The moment Jace opened his eyes, Kilian made every effort he could on illusion magic to make the ruins of Lyonia to appear bustling and busy with people. However, he only does this when his brothers visit the ruins. Still, he always spends the rest of his time either alone in the ruins of what was once Lyonia, or he visits his brothers in Earnwold. Magic, Skills, and Abilities The Arts of Creation Magic Throughout Kilian's lifetime, he has mastered the art of demon creation. Unlike summoning, the demons he makes are completely his own, and he can have capabilities to pull demons, spirits, weapons, and even armor out of thin air to use at his Disposal The Arts of Forbidden Magic There are many forms of forbidden magic that Kilian has practiced throughout time, mastering them, though the amount is so high, their are magic types that he has never even displayed to his enemies and the outsiders. Enhanced Durability He is able to take an overwhelming amount of hits without being fazed, and with the fact that he is a vampire strengthens that resolve and fact. Legendary Hand-to-Hand-combat specialist With training in strength, endurance, and speed, many fall before his feet, as some would say his skill is unmatched (Which is not true). Legacy Cults There are many cults scattered across the world who worship Kilian like a god, going so far as to travel to Lyonia as a pilgrimage. As a symbol of service to Kilian, his followers bear a pink rose symbol on their backs, he rose itself dripping with blood. Plane of Paradise, "The Blood Garden" Through much hard work of research, mastering many dark arts, he was able to create his own plane of existence in the universe. Those who die by Kilian's hand become souls of this realm. Unlike most demon realms, this realm has absolutely no pleasure or happiness. Only agony, torture, and pain. There are prisons were wailing cries of mercy can be heard, and unlike most people who control a plane, Kilian lives in a large villa surrounded by a meadow of grass, grapes, and olives. As well as the cities of those who chose to serve Kilian. Agallon Bloodline Throughout his life, Kilian didn't have to seduce women. They willingly came to him for pleasure, and in result they became vampires who carried on his bloodline, coming from almost every city, it is one of the most widespread lines of vampirism. Those vampires in particular who are born of the Agallon bloodline always have a taint of evil, and they also have a better chance at mastering the dark arts than most vampires. Books of Kilian There are also unholy books scattered across the world written by Kilian himself about the countless numbers of skills he has mastered, and instructions on the magic types. These books are heavily condemned and when found by authorities: They are burned. However, there are cults who collect the books to learn Kilian's magic.Category:People Category:Magical